


slowly our paint chips away

by maggiesdimples



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesdimples/pseuds/maggiesdimples
Summary: Before Maggie, she never thought she'd get married. After Maggie flipped her world upside down she never thought she'd get divorced.Alex and Maggie's world changed in an instant and both of them deal with the aftermath in drastically different ways.





	slowly our paint chips away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic is going to be an angsty one focused on Sanvers, with background Karolsen. The angst will be plentiful, but it ends happily I promise! All of the usual gang will make appearances at some point. Please leave me constructive criticism it would be greatly appreciated. This first part is just a teaser, the full first chapter should be up soon (fingers crossed)

_Alex,_

_We both know we can't go on like this._  
_I found an apartment downtown._  
_James will come by tomorrow to get the rest of my things while you're at work._  
_He'll leave my key under the mat when he's finished._  
_I love you._  
_I wish that was enough._  


_\- Maggie_

Alex stares at the stack of papers left underneath the note.

Before Maggie, she never thought she'd get married. After Maggie flipped her world upside down she never thought she'd get divorced.

But if there's one thing Alex has learned in her time on this earth, it's that life has a way of messing with the promises you make to yourself.

She grabs a pen and signs her name on every line Maggie has circled, not bothering to read through it. She could be left with nothing and it wouldn't make any difference, not when her life lost all of it's meaning twenty-two months ago.

She almost cracks at that thought. Almost lets the dams holding back the pain break. But she doesn't. She swallows it back down by going to the fridge and pulling out a beer. It doesn't taste good, it never does, but it feels nice going down her throat. The cool familiar liquid bringing a small sense of comfort.

She should be calling her wife. She should be fighting for her, for them. She was just dumped via a note on top of divorce papers. She should feel sad or angry. She should feel _something_. 

Looking at the wedding picture tacked on the refrigerator door Alex realizes she does feel something...

Relief. 

Letting her go means Maggie doesn't have to fight anymore.

Maggie doesn't deserve whatever this thing is that Alex has turned into. 

No one does.

**Author's Note:**

> So, any guesses as to what's going on? Please leave a comment for any suggestions/tips. This is my first full fanfic and feedback would be very helpful! You can also stop by my tumblr at sanjunipero1987.tumblr.com


End file.
